The Bionicle Show
The New Vultraz's Diner The Bionicle Show takes place between The Medieval Times story-arc in The New Vultraz's Diner, but before the next story-arc begins. Although Ibrow can't give away what happens too much, what can be shared is this: in Medieval Times, Vultraz fails at saving enough money to rebuild the diner, so he, Mazeka, and Jaller find Hewkii and Takua. The five of them then create what is supposed to be a talk show, but turns into arguments every single time. Characters The Arguers Vultraz - The tyrannical one, his opinions always end with him being in power in some corrupt way. Mazeka - Although not as tyrannical as Vultraz, Mazeka is still obsessed with being the one in charge. Jaller - A ta-matoran that is scared of nearly everything and has very odd points of view. Takua - The chronicler that doesn't seem to do anything right, everyone hates him. Why everyone hates him is unknown. Hewkii - The most sane and sensible of the group, Hewkii's opinions make the most sense, before Takua's. The difference between him and Takua is, Hewkii gets everything; Takua loses everything. Other Show Employees Berix - The highly abused and unlucky asker of the show. The Audience Hahli - A ga-matoran who enjoys swimming in the ocean while racing Matoro. Macku - Another ga-matoran who's dating Hewkii. Matoro - An obnoxious ko-matoran who's dating Hahli. The Story Chapter 1 - Dating Original Post: Chapter 1 In chapter one, the asker (Berix) and the arguers (Vultraz, Mazeka, Jaller, Takua, and Hewkii) were introduced. The arguers argued about what their dream date would be, with Vultraz losing popularity over the fact that he'd enslave his gilfriend. Mazeka said he'd save Vultraz's girlfriend with his girfriend and take over the diner, which was also unpopular. Jaller was discovered to want to hide away from danger under a table with his pet sock for his dream date by Mazeka, leaving everyone wondering whether or not Jaller is completely sane. Hewkii explained that he just wanted to go canoeing with Macku, which he promptly keft to do. Takua became heart broken when he revealed that he wanted to travel through ko-wahi to Diner-Metru on Pewku with Hahli, only to find out that Hahli was going swimming with Matoro later. The chapter ended with Berix revealing that the next subject would be the arguer's favourite articles of clothing, while Vultraz forced Mazeka to shut up so that the chapter could end. Chapter 2 - Favourite Articles of Clothing Original Post: Chapter 2 The second chapter opens with Berix falling from the rafters on top of the stage all the way down the the 17th basement of the building. Upon returning, Berix is abused some more before reading the question of the episode: "What is yor favourite article of clothing?" Upon hearing the question, Mazeka punches Berix offstage while Vultraz throttles Takua for being polite to the audience again. Mazeka and Vultraz both claim Jaller likes socks, with Jaller protesting that he likes hats until Vultraz tells him that's what he likes. Takua says sunglasses, in an attempt to impress Hahli that fails miserably, ending with Matoro threatening him and Vultraz laughing maniacally. Hewkii slaps Vultraz to make him stop, prompting Vultraz to grab Hewkii and throw him into the audience. The chapter ends with Mazeka knocking Vultraz out and stealing Takua's hat, tossing it on Vultraz. Jaller tries and fails to get away from Takua, who is sobbing onto his shoulder. Mazeka then walks away, saying he needs a coffee.